


Pretty Things

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Liam is adorable and Garrett makes him a flower crown. They're soft and in love and happy.





	Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



"Are we there yet?" Garrett asks, because at least twenty seconds have passed since the last time he did.

 

He doesn't know where Liam is leading him, not with his boyfriend's hands covering his eyes to keep it a surprise, but he can smell fresh air and grass and summer, can hear birds chirping and children squealing far in the distance, can feel the ground beneath his feet turning from hot and hard to soft and cool.

 

Liam stops and chuckles against Garrett's neck before he removes his hands with a triumphant "Voilà!", stepping next to Garrett and intertwining their fingers.

 

"Wow," Garrett marvels. He had no idea that something as beautiful as the field of flowers stretched out before their feet exists in Beacon Hills. The wind blows through the grass and makes it look like wave goes through the entire field, blossoms in literally every shade of color imaginable swimming on its surface.

 

"I know, right?" Liam grins. Garrett can tell by the excitement in his features and the energetic bouncing on his heels what Liam is thinking about when he asks, "Are you ready?"

 

"On three," Garrett smiles back, but of course, Liam doesn't wait for him to count to three before he runs off, arms spread wide as he dives into the ocean of flowers with a breeze messing up his hair, his body disappearing to the hips.

 

Garrett can't help but fall in love with him all over again as he tries to catch up with Liam, blades of grass and flower petals brushing the skin of his legs, tickling him, the sun kissing his face, the wind in his back carrying him ahead.

 

They both keep running in circles, feeling free and like the world around them is suddenly cured of all its problems. School doesn't exist, parents don't exist, no responsibilities, no stress, just aching muscles and burning lungs and happy faces that can't stop grinning.

 

The next time Liam passes by Garrett, he reaches out for his hand and spins him around a few times until they're both so dizzy that they fall down half on top of each other giggling. For a moment, they just roll around with their arms slung around each other and their faces buried in another's neck, then they lie still with Liam's head resting on Garrett's shoulder and his leg swung across Garrett's body, caging him.

 

They catch their breath and smile dumbly. "Isn't it beautiful out here," Liam asks, making a vague gesture with his hand to the flowers around them."

 

"The most beautiful I've ever seen," Garrett whispers, looking down at Liam as he speaks.

 

Liam reaches out and plucks a pale pink blossom from its stem. "I disagree," he grins as he tucks it behind Garrett's ear. "Because this is the most beautiful I've ever seen."

 

"Oh, just you wait," Garrett replies and sits up. He has an idea. Liam is exactly the right kind of pretty for it, with the blue eyes and the pink lips and the soft, floppy hair he's been growing out.

 

He hasn't tied a flower crown since he was a child, but Garrett hasn't forgotten how it works. First, he looks around himself and decides that he has to get up and collect the most beautiful flowers he can find. He returns to a slumbering Liam a few minutes later with both his hands full. He's chose pale blue and bright pink flowers, and just a few white ones as well.

 

"Oh, I want to try that, too," Liam says after a minute of watching him intertwining stems. Sometimes, Liam is as easy to fascinate as a puppy.

 

"Go ahead, then," Garrett shrugs with an amused smile. He already knows that Liam has absolutely no hint of artistic talent in him. "You just need flowers with long, thin and flexible stems so that it works."

 

Liam goes about his search for the perfect exemplars with an adorable seriousness. He sits back down with a collection of yellow and orange and something of a dark violet that Garrett has never seen before. "So... how do I do this now?" he asks.

 

"There are different techniques," Garrett explains, "you can either take one or two really long stems and just push them through the middle of the rest of your flowers to create a kind of flower string, or you make every single flower into a little ring and connect the rings to a chain, or-" He holds out his own masterpiece. "- you braid the stems together and add a new flower every inch or so."

 

It's the most precious thing ever to watch Liam trying it all out with clumsy fingers and his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration. "You are ridiculous," Liam declares after a few more minutes, throwing a handful of broken stems away, "are you secretly attending flower crown university or something?"

 

"No," Garrett laughs. He's almost done with his, while Liam has moved on to simply knotting one flower to another.  "I simply know to appreciate pretty things."

 

Liam looks up and huffs. "I do, too," he replies, "but that doesn't mean I can make them with my own hands."  He takes a sceptical look at his own creation.

 

"That's fine," Garrett smirks, "the talents of your hands lie elsewhere."

 

"Speaking of which...." Liam says as he throws aways his apparently failed attempt of a flower crown and tackles Garrett to the ground.

 

"Liam!" Garrett squeals, holding his hands with the almost finished flower crown up in the air to save it from Liam's sudden attack. The exact spot on his neck that Liam is now nibbling at is his absolutely weakest  spot. He feels like he's melting in Liam's warm hands.

 

"Garrett," Liam growls in response, teeth still around a bit of the sensitive skin. He has very obviously forgotten about the flowers.

 

"Give me just one minute," Garrett begs, wiggling himself out of Liam's hold, laughing at the pout on Liam's pretty face.

 

Just a few more skilled movements of his fingers and he's closing the ring he's tightly knitted out of the flowers. He kneels in front of Liam as he raises it and places it on Liam's head carefully, tugging at a strand of hair.  Liam looks a little bit like a fairy with the pink and blue petals framing his face. "Here you go, my prince," Garrett smiles.

 

"Ooooh, a prince, huh?" Liam replies. "Does that mean you'll do as I tell you today?"

 

Garret can only laugh. "You mean exactly like every other day as well?"

 

Liam stills and pretends to think about this. "Yes," he concludes. He gets up and holds out a hand to Garrett. "Come on, your prince wants ice-cream now."

 

Garett rolls his eyes as he grabs Liam's hand and lets his boyfriend pull him up and right into a hug. Liam holds him close and sighs against his neck before kissing his cheek softly. 

 

"Thank you," he whispers, "you are literally the best thing in the whole world."

 

They ride back into town to get ice cream like they came out to the flower field, on Liam's bike with Garrett on the rack, his arms wrapped around Liam's waist and his feet a few inches above the ground. He breathes in fresh air and Liam and it's all that he needs to be deliriously happy. He would feel ashamed of the stupid love drunk grin on his face, but... well, he's not.

 

Liam buys almost all of the sorts the ice cream shop offers, only yoghurt he finds absolutely disgusting. He eats as much of Garrett's cone as he eats of his own, but Garrett doesn't mind it. It's hard to be anything but unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Liam wearing a flower crown. Next to this gorgeous boy, Garrett feels like he's still running through the sea of flowers. With Liam by his side, the sun is always shining onto his face, the wind always in his back. He's soaring even with both his feet on the ground.

 

The ice cream is forgotten when Liam decides that kissing his boyfriend is more important. His mouth tastes like watermelon and vanilla and peach and dark chocolate and blueberries. "I think the prince wants to go home now," Liam whispers. Strands of his hair have worked themselves over and through the flower crown. It looks like it belongs right there on his head. 

 

Yes, Garrett definitely knows to appreciate pretty things.


End file.
